


Little Red Riding Hood

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Riding, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy dresses up for Halloween. They don't call him the Little Red Riding Hood for nothing.
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #1





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красная шапочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608088) by [a_lassombra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra)



> Okay, so I know that I'm two days late to the Halloween porn party. Better late than never, right? So anyway, I am trying to do NaNoWriMo, only it's more like NaFicWriMo... only it's more like FicWriMo, because National refers to the U.S., I guess and I am not from the U.S... Anyway, my point is that I'm trying to post a little something every day in November. And yes, I know that I am a day late to that as well, but I'll try to catch up by the end of this week. Wish me luck!
> 
> Now, onto the porn!

Eggsy loved to celebrate everything, while Harry rarely bothered to pay attention to holidays. Of course, he sent Christmas cards to family and friends, but he really wasn’t one for decorating or – god forbid – dressing up for Halloween. But Eggsy was.

So Eggsy had gone out to a Halloween party, presumably dressed in some ‘’clever’’ costume, leaving Harry to ‘’celebrate’’ the holiday with a glass of scotch and a packet of jaffa cakes. He wasn’t expecting Eggsy to be back before 2 in the morning, and it was only nearing midnight, when he heard the front door open. Harry reached for his gun out of habit before hearing Eggsy call out his name.

‘’In the office,’’ he replied, wondering why Eggsy was back so soon – not that he was complaining about having company.

Harry heard Eggsy come up the stairs, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw when Eggsy knocked lightly on the open door and said, ‘’trick or treat!’’.

Eggsy was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. A very sexy Little Red Riding Hood. It was obviously a women’s costume, complete with a black corset, short red skirt and thigh high stockings, topped off, of course, with a little red cape. The attire was scandalously tight and short, and Eggsy did look like a tart, but then again, Harry supposed that that was the intention. Eggsy’s trainers clashed with the costume somewhat, but he did look incredibly attractive, especially with the naughty smirk playing on his lips.

‘’I hope you weren’t wearing that to your party?’’ said Harry, suddenly feeling just a bit possessive.

‘’’Course not, I had this really nice Deadpool costume, but it wasn’t half as sexy as this,’’ said Eggsy and walked over to perch himself on Harry’s desk. ‘’I thought that you could be the Big Bad Wolf to my Little Red,’’ he added with a suggestive smile.

_Well._ Harry reached out to toy with the laces of Eggsy’s corset. ‘’Did you, now?’’ he asked, trying to sound like he wasn’t incredibly turned on by his young lover dressed like a fairy tale character.

‘’Uh-huh,’’ hummed Eggsy and left his place on the desk to climb into Harry’s lap.

‘’Doesn’t the story end a bit sadly for the wolf?’’

Eggsy grinded down on Harry’s lap and began unbuttoning his shirt. ‘’Yeah, but we could write our own version,’’ he said, ‘’where the Big Bad Wolf is so taken with Little Red that he has his wicked way with him.’’

Harry stopped trying to pretend like he was above ravishing Eggsy at his desk and kissed the man. Eggsy’s mouth tasted of sweet cocktails, which tied beautifully into the theme. Harry debated trying to get the costume off Eggsy, but he was rather liking the sight of Eggsy like that; he slid his hands up and down Eggsy’s thighs and the contrast between his bare skin and the stockings felt wonderful, which sealed the deal. He pushed Eggsy off his lap – trying to keep kissing him at the same time – and stood up, before picking Eggsy up again and starting to walk them to the bedroom. Eggsy tightened his legs around Harry’s hips and started to nibble and suck at Harry’s neck.

‘’No marks,’’ warned Harry and pushed Eggsy against the wall to kiss him again.

‘’Whatcha gonna do?’’ asked Eggsy between kisses. ‘’Bite me?’’

Harry bit Eggsy’s lower lip. ‘’I rather think I ought to eat you right up, you tart.’’

They made their way to the bedroom – slowly and with difficulty, because Eggsy kept trying to mark Harry’s neck and Harry had to… discipline him – and Harry dropped Eggsy to the bed, before divesting his shirt and trousers. Eggsy started to untie his cape, but Harry stopped him. ‘’I rather like this look on you,’’ he said and grabbed the lube from the night stand as he joined Eggsy on the bed.

‘’Ooh, kinky, Harry,’’ teased Eggsy and slid his pants – that looked more like knickers, to be honest – off. ‘’And are those new, too?’’ asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

‘’You like them?’’ asked Eggsy in lieu of a response and got his hands on Harry’s underwear. ‘’I think you do,’’ he said, as he pushed Harry’s pants down his thighs with one hand and took a hold of Harry’s very hard cock with the other.

Harry got some lube and started to work Eggsy open while Eggsy stroked his cock. They were both too far gone to draw out the foreplay – besides, apparently Eggsy wearing a skimpy costume was foreplay enough for both of them.

Eggsy was panting and letting out little desperate whines as Harry fingered him open. ‘’Fu- _fuuuck_ , Harry…’’ That was one of the many things Harry enjoyed – Eggsy was so unabashedly vocal and unashamed to let Harry know what he liked. They’d never played around with costumes in the bedroom before, but if that got Eggsy off, Harry was more than willing to try.

‘’I’m ready, Harry, I’m ready, fuck,’’ panted Eggsy, so Harry removed his fingers and kissed Eggsy as he slicked himself up. To his surprise, Eggsy sat up and pushed Harry down until he was lying on his back. ‘’I wanna ride you,’’ said Eggsy, gathering his skirt out of the way as he settled himself above Harry and guided his cock into him. He winked as he took Harry all the way in and settled himself down on Harry’s hips. ‘’They don’t call me Little Red _Riding_ Hood for nothing.’’

Harry slapped Eggsy’s arse. ‘’No puns in the bedroom.’’

Eggsy put his hands on Harry’s chest and started to move up and down on his cock, still letting out those little breathless whimpers. Harry let Eggsy do all the work for a while – he _did_ insist that he live up to his name – but eventually the feel of Eggsy around him and the way he looked while bouncing on Harry’s cock was too much and Harry let himself thrust up to meet Eggsy’s movements. He took hold of Eggsy’s hips and started fucking up into Eggsy in earnest. ‘’O-oh _shit_!’’ gasped Eggsy and took grabbed his cock. Harry knew that Eggsy was fully capable of coming from penetration alone, but now was not the time. Eggsy looked stunning above Harry, his costume askew and eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open at the onslaught of sensation.

Eggsy came first, throwing his head back and letting out a moan. As soon as Eggsy had ruined his skirt with his come, Harry flipped them over to fuck him into the mattress as he chased his own orgasm. It didn’t take him long to come, spilling his release in and on Eggsy’s arse.

Harry collapsed next to Eggsy to catch his breath. He didn’t remember coming this hard in a while.

‘’So you liked the costume?’’ asked Eggsy after a moment.

Harry lifted the come-covered fabric of the skirt. ‘’Well… It was interesting, to say the least.’’

Eggsy laughed as he turned to kiss Harry. ‘’Shut it. You couldn’t keep your hands off me.’’

‘’I can never keep my hands off you,’’ replied Harry. ‘’But I must admit that it really is a good look on you, my darling.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites


End file.
